Islamische Gemeinschaft der Bosniaken in Deutschland
Die Islamische Gemeinschaft der Bosniaken in Deutschland e.V. (IGBD) (Islamska zajednica Bošnjaka u Njemačkoj) ist der Dachverband der bosnischen Muslime mit Sitz in Kamp-Lintfort im Ruhrgebiet. Der Verband gehört dem Islamrat für die Bundesrepublik Deutschland sowie dem Zentralrat der Muslime in Deutschland an, sieht sich dort aber nur in einer beobachtenden Rolle.Brücke zur islamischen Welt. Was die bosnischen Muslime modellhaft macht Von Hansjörg Schmid, Herder Korrespondenz - Monatshefte für Gesellschaft und Religion, 62. Jahrgang, Heft 2, Februar 2008, S. 98-103 Die erste islamische Gemeinde der Bosniaken in Deutschland wurde im Jahre 1978 in Aachen gegründet. Vor dem bosnischen Bürgerkrieg gab es in Deutschland rund 20 Gemeinden, die durch die große Anzahl von Flüchtlingen und Vertriebenen aus Bosnien in der Zeit nach 1992 schnell anstieg und im Januar 1994 die Anzahl von rund 50 erreichte (1997: 53 Gemeinden.Xavier BOUGAREL: “Balkan Muslim Diasporas and the Idea of a ‘European Islam’” in: Tomislav Dulić et alii (eds.), Balkan Currents. Essays in Honour of Kjell Magnusson, Uppsala: Uppsala Multiethnic Papers 49, 2005, pp. 147-165.). Am 10. Januar 1994 ernannte Mustafa Cerić, der sich zu dieser Zeit in Deutschland aufhielt, Imam Mustafa Klanco zum Hauptimam der Islamischen Gemeinschaft in Deutschland. Ende 1994 wurde ein Bundesdachverband als Vereinigung islamischer Gemeinden der Bosniaken in Deutschland e.V. (VIGB) in Dortmund gegründet. Er wurde als Auslandsbezirk in die Islamische Gemeinschaft in Bosnien (Islamska zajednica u Bosni i Hercegovini, IZ BiH) eingebunden, und entsendet auch zwei Delegierte in die Hauptversammlung (sabor) nach Sarajevo. Heute zählt der in Islamische Gemeinschaft der Bosniaken in Deutschland e.V. umbenannte Dachverband 61 bosniakische Moscheegemeindenvgl. Übersicht von Diasporagemeinden auf der Website der Islamischen Gemeinschaft in Bosnien (Islamska zajednica u Bosni i Hercegovini, IZ BiH): Džemati IZ u dijaspori Stand Februar 2007, die in sechs regionalen Einheiten unter der Leitung der Regionalimame mit regionalen Schwerpunkten in Nordrhein-Westfalen, Bayern und Baden-Württemberg organisiert sind. 49 davon verfügen über festangestellte und offiziell ernannte Imame, während 12 von ihnen lediglich an Wochenenden und auf Honorarbasis arbeiten.Selbstdarstellung auf der IGBD Webseite (deutsch) (bosnisch), abgerufen am 7. August 2009 Die Zentrale der IGBD unterhält inzwischen drei Personen in Vollzeit, um professioneller zu arbeiten und den Verband besser zu präsentieren und mehr Kontakte knüpfen zu können.Eine Brücke des Islam nach Europa "IZ-Begegnung" mit Hasib Sahovic und Imam Mustafa Hodzic von der Bosnien-Kulturgemeinde in Köln, Islamische Zeitung vom 27. Mai 2008 An der deutschen Islamkonferenz seit 2006 nimmt ein Verbandsvertreter in einer der drei Arbeitsgruppen teil. Obwohl der Verband aufgrund seiner Zugehörigkeit zu Islamrat und ZMD theoretisch auch vom Koordinierungsrat der Muslime in Deutschland (KRM) vertreten wird, hat er "von der Gründung des KRM nur aus der Zeitung erfahren" und ist bislang an Sitzungen nicht beteiligt.BERICHT/072: Auf dem Weg in die deutsche Gesellschaft - Die Anforderungen an die muslimischen Verbände wachsen Von Marfa Heimbach, Herder Korrespondenz 4/2009, S. 189-193 Die größte bosnische Moschee in Deutschland befindet sich in Köln in einem 1997 gekauften früheren Fabrik-Komplex und wurde 2008 neueröffnetIslamska kulturna zajednica Bošnjaka "Gazi Husrev-beg" (BIKZ "Gazi Husrev Beg") Vogelsangerstr. 210, Köln. Sie steht auf einem Grundstück von 3.370 Quadratmeter, das neben der Moschee eine Wohnung für den Imam, ein Café, einen Lebensmittelladen und einen Klassenraum für Schüler beherbergtDer Orient in Ehrenfeld Von PETRA RECKTENWALD, Kölner Stadt-Anzeiger vom 12. Februar 2008Vereinsgeschichte auf der Seite der Dzemat Köln und das zum Vakuf der Islamischen Gemeinschaft in Bosnien gehört.Größte Moschee bosnischer Muslime in Deutschland - Eröffnung in Köln Islamische Zeitung vom 14. Mai 2008 Von den 4.000 bis 5.000 bosnischen Muslimen in Köln nimmt nur etwa ein Viertel am Gemeindeleben teil. Der VIGB schätzte, dass ihm etwa 6% der Bosniaken in Deutschland die Zakat geben. Die Anzahl der bosnischen Muslime in Deutschland ist nicht statistisch erfasst, bewegt sich aber nach Schätzungen im Bereich von 167.000."Islam in Deutschland" von Faruk Şen, Hayrettin Aydın. Beck 2002 ISBN 3406476066 Weblink *Webseite der IGBD – Islamische Gemeinschaft der Bosniaken in Deutschland e.V. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Dachverband Kategorie:Muslimische Organisation in Deutschland Kategorie:Nordrhein-Westfalen